iOMGods
by deetrixjaay
Summary: The Mist? Naiads? Monsters? Seems like our favorite bickering duo just walked into a Greek Mythology textbook... Say hello to Camp Half-Blood's newest recruits, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. Look out for some Seddie and Percabeth!
1. Bare Skin and Bags of Bacon

**iOMGods**

**Chapter I.**

* * *

><p>"There's a strong signal coming from Seattle."<p>

"How many of them are there?"

"Two."

"Parents?"

"Undetermined, but they are very powerful."

"We'll leave tonight."

* * *

><p>| SAM'S P.O.V. |<p>

I barged into the Shays' apartment. "Carlaay! Carls! Carlotta!" I heard Carly come thundering down the stairs.

"What happened? What's wrong? Where's the fire?" I snorted at my best friend's appearance. She was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe and she had a purple towel wrapped around her head.

"Well, don't you look lovey this morning?" I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Very mature, Shay. Anyways, nothing's on fire." There was a loud yelp from Spencer's bedroom. I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, maybe there is, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to steal all the food out of your fridge right now." Carly rolled her eyes.

"You came into my apartment, yelling, just to tell me you were going to rob me of food?" I nodded cheekily. She sighed. "Fine, just help yourself. I have to check on Spencer, for all I know, he could've set his alarm clock on fire."

I ran over to fridge and jerked the door open. My stomach was practically screaming, "FEED ME! FEED ME!" As I dug through its contents, I heard the apartment door open. I turned around and none other than King Nubbington himself walked into the apartment. I stuffed a slice of ham into my mouth before nodding over at him.

"'Sup, Fredhead?" My mouth was still filled with ham so it sounded more like 'Shu, Frehe?' Freddie crinkled his nose.

"How oh so lady-like, Princess Puckett." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the kitchen bar stool. "So, is Carly ready yet?" I gulped down another slice of ham before answering him.

"Huh, did you want to start you daily professions of love to her before we get to school?"

"Sam! It's been forever since I've done that. Besides, I don't like her like that anymore." My eyes widened and he just shrugged. "Well I don't." I held a hand up to my heart and gasped dramatically.

"What? Freddie Benson isn't _totally in love _with Carly Shay anymore? Alert the media!" I set down my package of ham and climbed up onto the table. "Everyone!" I yelled, addressing an invisible crowd, "Did you hear the news? Fredward Benson has finally realized that Carly will never love him! The boy has seen the light!" I started dancing around on the table. I lifted my arms up while I danced around, making the bottom of my red and black striped sweatshirt ride up a little. I caught Freddie staring at my semi-exposed skin with a weird expression on his face. I jumped off the table and slammed my hands down on the counter in front of Freddie. He flinched when he realized I had caught him staring.

"Wha – I – uh…"

"Yo, quit your blabbering and listen up. Look at me like that again and I'll break your thumbs, got it?" He nodded weakly. I reached over the counter and grabbed him by the collar of his blue plaid button up, pulling him closer to me so that we were nearly nose-to-nose. "I asked you if you got it, Benson."

He started nodding frantically. "I got it. I'll never look at you like that again. Promise!" I stared him down for a couple of seconds. Right when I was about to release him, that weird look came back onto his face. His eyes locked onto mine and he slowly started leaning in. Before I had the chance to react, Carly walked out of the hallway leading to Spencer's room.

"Hey Sam, let's ask Freddie if he can drive us to school. Spencer set his pillow on fire and he's still trying to put it – Woah, what is going on in here?" I slammed my hands against Freddie's chest, causing him to fall off the bar stool he was sitting on, and saw Carly staring in our direction with wide eyes.

I glanced down at Freddie, who was curled up in a ball on the ground, and then back at Carly, shrugging my shoulders. "Just teaching the nub a lesson, Carls." I hopped onto the counter and sat down cross-legged, picking on a bowl of cashews next to me. "So, are we going to school now or what? I'm rooting for 'or what' because Fredders and I have a sub in Chem and she is capital B-O-R-I-N-G." I threw a cashew up in the air and caught it in my mouth. Carly's eyes flickered suspiciously between me and Freddie before she answered me.

"Um, well Spencer is having some _issues _at the moment, so Freddie, you have to drive us to school today. You know, if you can still function properly," she said, eyeing Freddie's curled up figure on the floor. He stood up slowly and rubbed his shoulder, which he had fallen on when I pushed him off his chair. He shook out his arm and then adjusted his backpack before walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I can drive us to school. Let me just let my mom know." I snorted.

"Dude, what seventeen year old guy still reports to mommy? Only nubs still do that." I paused. "Oh wait! You are a nub! How could I have possibly forgotten?" Freddie just rolled his eyes and walked across the hall, into his apartment. He came out holding his car keys and a plastic baggie full of bacon. He waved the bag in front of my face.

"You know, girls who insult me don't get bacon and they have to walk all the way to school…" I rolled my eyes and held out my hand with my palm facing upwards.

"Just hand over the bacon, Fredwad." He shook his head.

"Not until you stop being mean to me." He shook the bag in my face again.

"You're being so immature. Just give me the bacon."

"I am not being immature. I just don't like the way you're treating m–" I pressed my index finger to his lips and looked at him dead in the eye.

"You will give me my bacon now, Freddie Benson." Freddie's eyes kind of glazed over and a goofy smile spread across his face. He held the baggie of bacon up to my face.

"Anything for you, Sam," he said in an odd tone. It almost sounded like he was hypnotized or something. I flicked him on the forehead and he jumped out of his freaky little revive.

"Dude! What's wrong with you today? Stop looking at me weird." I jingled the keys in his face and then spun around to walk out of the hallway. "C'mon Carls," I yelled over my shoulder, "Let's go. I'm driving." Carly scrambled after me, leaving Freddie in front of his door with a seriously confused expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>My first crossover story ever! It's a yummy mix of one of my favorite TV shows, iCarly, and one of my favorite book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Don't worry, there's more PJO action up ahead! <strong>

**Leave a review! I really want to know if this is a story I should pursue!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	2. Ice Water and Bean Cheese Burritos

**iOMGods**

**Chapter II.**

* * *

><p>| Freddie's P.O.V. |<p>

We walked into the front doors of Ridgeway, Carly and Sam walking a little bit ahead of me. Sam. I frowned, recalling what had happened earlier this morning. _I _almost kissed _Sam Puckett_, again. It was weird, something about how her blue eyes shined and her close proximity to me just sort of drew me towards her. And then in the hallway, I told myself I definitely would not give her the bacon, but when her eyes locked with mine, I couldn't bring myself to disobey her order. My eyes flickered to her long, golden curls and then scanned the length of her body; I found my gaze hovering over her perfect, round bu–

"Freddie, watch out!" Carly's scream pulled me out of my staring. My eyes quickly snapped off of Sam and onto the burly football playing coming towards me with a huge bucket filled with ice-cold water. He made a move to splash the water all over me, so I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the icy water.

It never came. I heard a flurry of whispers break out behind me.

"Did you see that?"

"Woah, it was like the water hit a wall before getting to him!"

"He didn't get a single drop on him."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw most of Ridgeway's student population staring at me with wide eyes. I looked over to Sam and Carly. Sam's face was just as shocked everyone else's, but Carly was just nodding, as if the situation had confirmed something. I grinned weakly at the Neanderthal that wanted to attack me with the water.

"Well, looks like rain wasn't part of my weather forecast today." Kids groaned at my lame attempt at a cool joke. I just shook my head and then stepped over the water puddle that gathered at my feet to join Carly and Sam at their locker. I jerked my thumb back at the puddle. "I was pretty lucky back there, huh?" Carly smiled like she knew something that I didn't.

"Yeah, you were pretty lucky, Freddie…." I looked at her questioningly, but she just replied with another mysterious smile. Sam snorted. She banged against her locker door and it just popped open.

"Huh, you would've gotten pneumonia or something if you had to walk around school drenched in icy water, Benson. Too bad you didn't." She smirked devilishly. I opened my mouth to give her a snappy comeback, but was interrupted by a distraction in the form of my A.V. buddy, Shane. I nodded over at him.

"Hey Shane, what's up? Need something for A.V. Club?" He nodded at me, distractedly.

"Oh, hey Freddie. Um, no I don't need anything for A.V. Club. I, uh, actually came over here to talk to Sam." I raised my eyebrows. Shane had spoken to neither Sam nor Carly ever since the elevator shaft accident in last year during early sophomore year.

"You came over here to talk to Sam? Why?" Shane waved me off impatiently and smiled over at Sam. She glanced over at him warily.

"'Sup, Shane?" His smile brightened at the sound of his name.

"Hi Sam, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a smoothie or something after school today." Sam looked at him with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Are you asking me out?" Shane nodded eagerly. "Even after all that 'falling down the elevator shaft' chiz?" He waved a hand dismissively and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh c'mon, Sam, that was, like, last year. I'm totally over it." Sam's eyes flickered between his face and his hand on her shoulder.

"Dude, you were in the hospital for three months because of that accident." Shane shrugged.

"Well, I'm better now, aren't I?" Sam brushed his hand off of her shoulder.

"I don't know…" He pouted and I felt a strange twinge in my stomach as he pulled one of her hands into both of his.

"Say you'll think about it?" Sam stared down at their connected hands and then up at him.

"Um, I guess I'll think about it…" My jaw almost hit the floor when Shane leaned in and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away smiling triumphantly and I caught Sam's wide-eyed expression. Shane started walking down the hall with a little skip in his step.

"Talk to you later, Sam!" he shouted over his shoulder. Sam looked at Carly and me.

"What the heck just happened?" I just shrugged, doing my best to act all nonchalantly. Carly, on the other hand, gave Sam the same smile she gave me. I was starting to think that Carly knew something really important that Sam and I didn't.

"Oh Sam, don't question it. I mean come on, Shane just asked you out!"

"Dude, we nearly killed the guy and a year later he comes over and asks if I want to grab smoothies with him? It's like magic."

"Yeah, must be magic, 'cause there's no way he would ever ask you out again." I slapped a hand over my mouth as soon as the words came out. Sam sent me a death glare.

"What did you say, Benson?" I flung my arms up, protecting my face from any of Sam's wrath. But before she could even lash out a snarky comment, something flew over my head and into her hands. "What the…?" She held up a plastic-wrapped bean cheese burrito.

"'Looking hot, Puckett." Rip-Off Rodney walked past us, winking over at Sam. Sam looked at the burrito, then at Rip-Off's retreating figure, then at me and Carly.

I stared down at the burrito in her hands. "Dude, Rip-Off Rodney never gives anything away for _free_. You're not going to eat it, are you?" I asked, as she sniffed the burrito cautiously.

"It smells normal…"

"Sam!" I yelled, "It could have drugs in it or something!" She shrugged and stretched up onto her tip-toes so she could put the burrito on the top shelf of her locker. As she reached her arms up, her sweatshirt started riding up, and I found myself drawn to her flawless, semi-exposed skin yet again. And I most certainly wasn't the only guy ogling over it. I head a couple of cat-calls and wolf-whistles from guys behind me. A protective feeling washed over my body and I snapped around to glare at the guys gawking over Sam. A group of them were standing by the water fountain, whispering amongst themselves and occasionally nodding appreciatively. I felt a weird tugging sensation in my gut and suddenly, the water fountain went off and starting dousing the group with water. The guys jumped out of their gawking and ran away from the water fountain, leaving me with a triumphant feeling. The tugging in my gut went away and the water fountain stopped spurting water. _Woah, did I just control that? No, impossible…_

"Yo, Fredchiz, stop staring at the water fountain. Are you waiting for it to do a couple back-handsprings for you?" I ripped my eyes away from the fountain, shaking my previous thoughts from my mind. Carly tapped me on the arm.

"Hey, Freddie, you okay?" I nodded unsurely.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, you can probably guess who Sam and Freddie's godly parents are by now... I kinda made it obvious. But, I bet you don't know what's up with Miss Carly Shay! Go on, take a guess. If you get it right, I might give you a shout-out in the next chapter (:<strong>

**Oh, and you're probably wonder where the hell Annabeth and Percy are. Don't fret, they're coming up in the next chapter.**

**Review please! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter! Less than three, peeps (x**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	3. Prom Proposals and Justin Bieber

**iOMGods**

**Chapter III.**

| SAM'S P.O.V. |

"Shut up, you hooligans, and go to your seats!"

For once in my life, I was grateful for Ms. Briggs's nagging. Ever since I walked into homeroom today, a buttload of guys have tried talking to me. Some guy asked if I wanted to grab pizza on Friday… Another asked me if I wanted to hang out at the mall on Saturday… One dude even asked me to prom. I said no, of course, after giving him a Texas Wedgie.

"Stop you dilly-dallying! Get to your seats!" The group of guys surrounding my desk suddenly got into a fight over the seats around me. What in the world was going on with Ridgeway's male population today?

"Yo man, I'm sitting next to Sam!"

"No I am!"

Ms. Briggs rapped on the side of her desk with a ruler. "Everyone go to your assigned seats, now!" Everyone scrambled away, finally giving Carly and Freddie the space to move into the chairs closest to me, Freddie to my left and Carly to my right. The class fell silent, and I caught a few guys giving Freddie the stink eye because he was sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes and tried paying attention to Ms. Brigg's cranky voice.

"Okay you delinquents, now that there are no distractions," she gave me a sharp look, "shut up so I can take attendance." There was a knock on the door. "Oh, what now?" the cranky bat shouted. She wrenched the classroom door open, revealing Principal Franklin, who was wearing sort of a distant expression on his face.

"Ms. Briggs," his voice was almost robotic, "I must talk to you in the hallway." Freddie and I exchanged looks as he pulled her into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind her. Boys, realizing Ms. Briggs was no longer in the room, started to get up out of their seats and back to my desk. But before any of them could reach me, Ms. Briggs came back into the room, with a guy and a girl following behind her.

"Class," her voice sounded just like Principal Franklin's had, "we have two new students at Ridgeway today. Give them the chance to introduce themselves." She sat down behind her desk with a blank expression on her face. I looked up at the two new kids, sizing them up. _Dang, they are seriously athletic-looking._ They were both tall and lean, the guy standing a couple inches taller than the girl. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and some jeans; he had black hair and piercing green eyes. He was actually pretty cute. He stepped forward a little.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. We're from –" the Annabeth girl sort of elbowed him in the ribs, "Uh, we're from the east coast." Annabeth smiled, she was kind of pretty, in a princess-y kind of way, which I would normally hate, but the combination of her athletic looks and serious expression made me respect her. She had blonde hair, like mine but not as curly, and grey eyes that looked like they didn't really match with the rest of her. She stepped in front of Percy, her owl earrings jingling a bit as she walked.

"It's really nice to be here at Ridgeway. We'll do our best to fit in." Her voice had an air of confidence, not cockiness, which made me respect her even more. Annabeth turned towards Ms. Briggs. "So, ma'am, where do we sit?" Ms. Briggs started to point over at the desks on the opposite side of the classroom from me, but Annabeth did this weird snap thing and Ms. Briggs's expression became blank again, before clearing up. The crazy teacher pointed at the kids in the seats behind me and Freddie.

"Hey, Barbie and Justin Bieber, you two, move to the other side of the classroom." A bottle blonde and a guy with swishy hair got up and moved to the other side of the classroom, mumbling about how evil Ms. Briggs was. Annabeth and Percy walked over and took their seats, smiling politely at me, Freddie, and Carly. Right before I turned back to Ms. Briggs, I caught Carly and Annabeth exchange a look. I looked at Carly and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Do you know them, Carls?" Carly's eyes flickered down for a fraction of a second before answering me. She laughed, but I could tell it was a tiny bit forced.

"No, Sam, don't be silly. How could I possibly know them?" I sniffed out her lie, but decided to let it slide.

"Okay, fine don't tell me." Carly pouted.

"I seriously don't know who they are Sam." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Carls," I said, doubt still lurking in the back of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot woot! Another chapter for all y'all reading this thaaang. Finally! Annabeth and Percy make an appearance. LOL.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Especially you, GillRocks, for leaving that super long review that made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. You definitely ROCKS. (Excuse my puns.) Keep those reviews coming people! I wanna try getting this up to 20 reviews. That would make my day ^-^**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**

**PS - Oh my gods, did you notice that the last two lines rhymed. Thank Apollo for my poetic skills [x**


	4. Strawberries and Zeus's Master Bolt

**iOMGods**

**Chapter IV.**

* * *

><p>| SAM'S P.O.V. |<p>

The rest of the morning dragged on, as norm on any school day. "Ugh, Fredbag, I'm hungry. Feed me," I groaned, slamming my head against the lab table. We were in AP Chem, a class the whole world, including myself, was surprised I got into.

"Why must you be so irksome when you're hungry?" Percy and Annabeth chuckled; they were sharing a lab table with us. I looked up and stuck my tongue out at Freddie before slamming my head back down.

"Just feed me, Benson!" Someone poked the top of my head. I scowled. "What?" I asked, lifting my head off the cool surface of the table. Annabeth was holding a paper lunch sack out to me.

"Here Sam, try these." I reached into the bag and pulled out a container of strawberries. I crinkled my nose.

"You expect me to get full off of a baggie of fruit?" Percy snorted.

"That's not just any old bag of strawberries, Sam. Those are the best strawberries in the whole world." I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"Hmp, I'll be the judge of that, sir." I pulled a particularly ripe-looking strawberry out of the plastic Ziplock and raised it to my mouth. "You guarantee these are the best strawberries on the planet?" Percy nodded and Annabeth just gestured for me to continue. "Here goes nothing." I bit off the tip of the strawberry and let the flavor swirl in my mouth. I literally had to bite back a moan.

"Holy crap!" I blurted. Annabeth let out a laugh and Percy just gave me an 'I told you so' look. I took another bite, devouring the rest of the strawberry. "Mm, this tastes _so _good." Freddie reached over to take a strawberry.

"Hey, let me try one!" I slapped his hand away and threw another strawberry into my mouth.

"No way, Freddifer. These are _mine_." Freddie was about to lunge for a strawberry, when Percy tossed another paper lunch bag in front of him.

"There Freddie, you can take mine." Freddie nodded at him gratefully.

"Thanks, man." Just as he was going to take a bite out of his strawberry, I snatched it out of his hand and popped it into my mouth. "Sam!"

"Ah gee-yes?" I asked using a funny accent, spitting the stem part out of my mouth and into the sink in the middle of the lab table. Freddie flashed me an angry look. I held my palms up defensively. "What? I can't help it! These strawberries are really good." I turned towards Annabeth and Percy. "Where did you get them? It's like the gods themselves planted them!" The pair started laughing. "What's so funny?"

Annabeth calmed down from her laughter first. "It's nothing, just… an inside joke."

"Uh, oh-kay…" I turned towards Freddie. "So, Frednub, what'd you think? Uh, Freddie?" He was staring down at his strawberry unblinkingly. I waved my hand around in his face. "Hello? Fredwich, Fredalupe, Fredchiz? Is anyone home?" I snapped in his face, and he shook his head slightly. "And Fredward Karl Benson is back to earth everyone!"

"Sorry, it's just these strawberries are amazing! And don't call me Fredward," he added in afterthought.

I stole another one of his strawberries. "That's your name, in'it?"

Freddie snatched the strawberry back and put it in his mouth before I could steal it again. He swallowed hard. "Isn't your name _Samantha_?"

I made a face. "Don't call me Samantha, _Fredward_."

I heard a snort coming from Percy. "Dude," he said, "your real name's Fredward? Was your mom stuck between Fredrick and Edward?"

I laughed when Freddie looked down sheepishly. "Actually, that's exactly what happened." Percy started laughing harder. I saw Annabeth frown and then smack Percy on the back of the head.

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes, "_Your_ full name is Perseus." Percy grimaced at the word 'Perseus'.

"Ugh, don't remind me, Wise Girl."

"Don't tell me what to do, Seaweed Brain."

"Stop being so bossy."

"Stop being so stupid."

Freddie and I watched as the couple argued back and forth. "Dang Benson, these two argue almost as much as we do."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and they're supposed to be _dating_."

"You know what, _Perseus_? Why don't you take Zeus's master bolt and shove it up your –" Before Annabeth could finish her weird threat, our Chem substitute, Ms. Sybaris, started shouting over her.

"Excuse me! But I am trying to give you directions to a lab here!" I looked over at her. She was a scrawny little old lady, with a mousy face that was half-covered by a pair of huge glasses that made her look all bug-eyed. She pointed a gnarled finger at me. "You, blondie eating the strawberries! Since you look like you're having _so _much fun in my class, why don't you read the next set of directions?"

"What if I don't wanna?"

The teacher scowled at me. "Then detention for two weeks!" I was about to protest, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. Freddie looked at me with pleading eyes that obviously said, 'Please try and behave yourself'. I scowled and squinted up towards the whiteboard. I tried to make out the first sentence, but the words just seemed like they were floating off the board. I clenched my fists in frustration.

"I can't do it," I said bluntly. An almost triumphant look flickered on the old woman's face, but it was there for only a second, so I couldn't be sure that it actually had been there.

"Fine, maybe one of your friends can save you." I glanced hopelessly at Annabeth and Percy but they just looked down at the ground uncomfortably. I looked over at Freddie, who was usually the one to save me when it came to school stuff like this. His expression softened slightly and he raised his hand.

"I'll read it, ma'am."

As Freddie began reciting the directions flawlessly, I mentally scolded myself for, yet again, not being able to read something off the board. It was like I was dyslexic or something. Ever since I was little, words on the pages just seemed like a jumbled up mess that floated off the paper. My mom, being _her_, refused to take me to a specialist for a problem that she thought wasn't even there. This whole reading problem was one of the main reasons I sucked so badly at school. That, and I was pretty sure I had ADHD and some other chiz like that.

I glanced over at Annabeth and Percy, who were switching off from looking at me understandingly, and looking at Freddie with a shocked confusion, like they were surprised that Freddie was able to read so perfectly. He finished the passage and then squeezed my shoulder gently. Normally, I would've ripped his fingers off for touching me, but he had just saved my ass for, like, the one hundredth time, so I let it go. The teacher narrowed her eyes at Freddie suspiciously, but continued croaking out the lab directions.

'Thanks,' I mouthed to Freddie. He leaned in and whispered softly into my ear.

"Anytime Puckett, anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... ADHD? Dyslexia? Fruit planted by the gods themselves? What could possibly be going on here? I think you know...<strong>

**Oh and HORRAY FOR FREDDIE! He got to save the day for Sam. D'aws.**

**Mkays, I hope you'll all be kind enough to leave a review, please. There were only three reviews on the last chapter, so let's see if we can boost that number, shall we?**

**Thanks to you guys who reviewed. Less than three, my friends, less than three.**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	5. Whispers and A Psycho Snake Lady

**iOMGods**

**Chapter V.**

**K, this might suck, so don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>Gibby, Carly, Sam, and I all sat down at our usual lunch table. All around us were whispers about the new kids, Annabeth and Percy. Their whispers reminded me of the amazing strawberries Percy had given me during third period Chemistry. I unzipped my backpack and searched for the bag of that heavenly fruit. It wasn't in there. I nudged Sam on the shoulder. She looked up from her Fatcake.<p>

"Whatchu want, Frederly?"

"Did you steal those strawberries Percy gave me during Chem?" Sam shook her head.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p', "But I really wanted to!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I can't find them."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe you left them in the Chem classroom." I stood up, pulling Sam up with me.

"C'mon, let's go get them." She struggled to get pack to her feast she called 'lunch'.

"No! I was eating an extra-ham sandwich!"

I just tugged on her arm harder and pulled her out of the cafeteria. "You can go back to your beloved ham later, Sam. Besides, I saved your butt today during that class; you owe me!" Sam huffed.

"Fine, let's just go get your dang strawberries!" She literally started dragging me out to the hall. "I need to get back to my ham fixation as soon as possible. Hurry! _Se dépêcher!_"

I looked at her. "You speak French?"

She gave me a weird look. "Um, no."

I gave her a confused look. "Then why did you just –" I was interrupted by an outbreak of hushed voices. It sounded like Percy and Annabeth. They sounded like they were arguing again. I stepped forward to walk into the Chem classroom where they were arguing, but Sam held me back. I sent her a questioning look. She just pressed a finger to her lips and crept closer to the door. We peeked into the door. Percy was sitting on top of a lab table and Annabeth was pacing back and forth in front of him. I could only catch snippets of what they were saying.

"…the new demigods …"

"… been under the protection of the naiad and Hephaestus's kid…"

I crinkled my eyebrows. _Demigods? Naiad? Hephaestus?_ I glanced over at Sam; her expression matched mine. We inched closer to the door.

"…the Big Three… can't believe my dad had another…"

"…think they can see through the Mist?"

"Sam definitely did…"

I frowned slightly at the mention of Sam's name. I poked her on the arm and she just shrugged. She leaned in closer to me.

"What's with the Greek mythology chiz?" she whispered. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Greek mythology?" She just nodded.

"Yeah, you know, demigods, half-human half-god; naiad, a water nymph; Hephaestus, god of fire and metal working? The Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades? All Greek mythology stuff, duh." I just stared at her.

"Where'd you learn all that?" Before Sam could answer me, someone cleared their throat behind us. We whipped around and found ourselves face-to-face with the Chem substitute, the mousy Ms. Sybaris.

"What are you children doing?" she snapped. The hushed whispers behind us suddenly stopped. She took a step closer to us. "Why were you lurking by this classroom, children?"

"We were just, uh…" The teacher didn't give me a chance to explain.

"You shouldn't be back here…" She cocked her head to the side. "Because you're breaking the rules, I'm going to have to eat you now." Sam jumped up from her crouching position and pulled me up with her.

"Woah, woah, woah, teacher lady… Did you just say you were going to _eat_ us?" Sam and I exchanged glances. The corner of the psycho teacher's mouth curled up in an evil smirk. She licked her lips.

"I am very hungry, children… And I think it's my lunch time." All at once, her appearance began to change. She grew taller and her face began changing shape. All I could do was stare up at her. She was beautiful. Gone was the mousy old grandma with the bug-eyed glasses. In her place was a gorgeous woman with long flowing auburn hair. The white, collared button-up she wore now stretched tightly over her chest and I swear I could feel the drool dripping out of the corner of my mouth. Her ruby red, full lips tilted into a hungry smile.

"Do you find me beautiful, Freddie Benson?" she purred. I stood there with my mouth hanging open stupidly. I felt Sam tugging on the sleeve of my Penny Tee.

"Freddie!" she hissed. "Freddie! Freddie!"

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked impatient, without taking my eyes off of the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Freddie, you idiot, look!" I snapped my head towards her.

"What?" She pointed her hand towards Ms. Sybaris.

"The psycho's got a tail."

I glanced down. Instead of a pair of legs, Ms. Sybaris had a long green serpent's tail. I jumped back in horror. "W-what are you?" Her eyes flashed dangerous.

"I was once a beautiful woman, you know. So beautiful, in fact, that I attracted the attention of the Lord of the Sky himself. We had children together. I loved them very much." She slithered towards us, forcing Sam and I to take a step back. "But Hera found out about us. She got _very _jealous. So do you know what she did?" Sam and I kept our mouths shut. The monster-Ms. Sybaris lunged at us, and our backs hit the wall behind us with a thud. "She killed my babies! She killed them all!" She let out a cry of pain and her face began morphing once again. It became ugly and distorted. "Then she turned me into _this_!"

"Okay, so you're an ugly old hag, what does that have to do with you wanting to eat us?" Sam yelled. Ms. Sybaris snapped her monstrous face towards Sam.

"Because after the death of my babies, I decided that if my babies had to die, so did everyone else's. So I ate them. I ate up at the children that I possibly could. And that includes you two brats."

Sam opened her mouth to shout. "Wha–"

The snake-woman hissed. "Enough talk. Be prepared to feel the wrath of the Lamia!" _The lamb-what? _Before I could react, she coiled up her tail and then sprung.

Right towards Sam's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking... FINALLY! THIS STORY IS GETTING IN ON THE ACTION. Haa, my bad if this story seems slow :P<strong>

**Please, please review! I want motivation for this story!**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**

**BTdubs, it's THANKSGIVING BREAK! A whole week off of school. Do you know what that means? I'm gonna shoot for daily updates! (But only if you review...) Wish me luck! :D**


	6. Bronze Knives and Monster Crap

**iOMGods**

**Chapter VI.**

* * *

><p>| SAM'S P.O.V. |<p>

"Hey, snake face! Over here!" A voice called out from behind Ms. Sybaris. She froze in her spot and twisted her head around to face the intruder. There was nobody there. "Catch me if you can!" the voice cried out. The monster-woman snarled and raised her nose into the air like she was trying to catch a scent. Her eyes narrowed.

"I can smell you, demigod. Come out and fight like a real hero!" It was silent. I opened my mouth to yell for help, but Ms. Sybaris whipped her head around towards me and I jumped back, the wall pressing against my back. "Don't move," she hissed. She growled and turned to try and sniff out the invisible person. I grabbed Freddie's hand, too freaked out to worry about his dork germs rubbing off on me. He surprised me by lacing our fingers together and giving my hand a tight squeeze.

The monster slithered down the hall, searching for her prey. Suddenly, Annabeth materialized out of thin air, a Yankee cap in one hand and a bronze knife in the other. Ms. Sybaris froze, eying the knife warily. Annabeth stuffed the cap in her back pocket and raised the weapon higher.

"Take one step closer and you'll get a mouthful of celestial bronze." The monster growled and her eyes narrowed.

"You think you can fight me?" Her tail coiled up and she prepared to launch herself again, this time at Annabeth. "Let's find out." She darted towards Annabeth and I gasped, sure that Annabeth was just about to become snake food. But Annabeth rolled out of the snake lady's pathway with lighting fast reflexes. She tried plunging the knife into the monster's side, but missed. I was so caught up in the fight, I jumped when I heard Percy's voice right next to my ear. Percy slapped his hand over my mouth to prevent me from yelling.

"Shh! You've got to hurry. Sneak out of the classroom window, there's someone waiting for you outside. He'll take you and Freddie to a safe location. Go!" I let go of Freddie's hand and pried Percy's hand off of my mouth.

"What about Annabeth? We have to help her! That snake thing is going to eat her!" I whisper-shouted. Percy's eyes flickered towards his girlfriend, who was dodging the snake monster's advances with agility and grace.

"She's fine. I just really need you guys to go. We'll hold them off for now." Freddie stepped up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, maybe we should listen to Percy."

"But what if –" I was interrupted by a loud thud followed by an evil cackle. I whipped my head around and saw Annabeth pinned up against the wall by the monster's snake tail. Her knife lay abandoned a couple feet away from me behind the snake woman.

"Nice try, godling. But you're mine now." I could almost see the gears running in Annabeth's head as she tried thinking of a way out. I frowned. There was none. The snake tail wrapped around Annabeth's neck, slowly choking her. Percy inhaled sharply.

"You two, go. I'll help Annabeth. Hurry!" Annabeth's face was now a deep shade of red.

Something clicked inside of me.

I dove for the Annabeth's discarded knife. Paying no attention to Percy and Freddie's horrified protests, I slipped one of my Converse off and flung it at Ms. Sybaris's head.

"Yo ugly! Come and get me!" The monster's head snapped in my direction, her auburn hair swinging over her shoulders. Her face was twisted up in an ugly grimace and she loosened her grip on Annabeth, dropping her to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Percy tip-toeing towards his girlfriend. He helped her stand up and they both looked at me worriedly. I glared into Ms. Sybaris's dark brown, practically black, eyes. Her mouth twisted into a little smirk.

"You think you can fight me, child?" She scoffed. "You don't even know how to use that weapon in your hands." I tightened my grip around the knife and took a deep breath.

"Wanna bet?" I crouched down and threw myself at the snake lady, slashing the knife at her face. She darted out of my reach. I growled and lunged again.

"Sam, no!" The yell startled me, causing me to just barely miss stabbing the knife into the monster's side. I whirled around angrily.

"Damnit Benson! I had her! Why don't you just –"

"Look out!" _Oh my god, I'm about to become snake chow._ It felt like someone had wrapped me up in a thick steel cord. I thrashed around in the snake's grasp and dropped the knife. Ms. Sybaris pulled me towards her face. She had a maniacal gleam in her eyes. She licked her lips hungrily.

"I bet you're exceptionally delicious, child of – Augh!" Ms. Sybaris suddenly doubled over like someone had kicked her in the gut. She dropped me in surprise. I scrambled to pick up the bronze knife. "What are you doing to me, demigod?" she growled, yelling and arching backwards. It was like a giant invisible hand was controlling her.

"What the hell lady? It isn't –" She wasn't glaring at me. I looked over my shoulder. Freddie had his hands out in front of him and a look of determination on his face. _He _was controlling her. He pushed his hands forwards and sent the monster flying backwards. She hit the wall so hard it started cracking in some places.

"What treachery is this? I – AH!" She curled up in a ball on the floor. My eyes widened. Freddie was doing that to the monster. But then, a jolt went through her body and she slowly started to rise again. I risked a glance at Freddie who looked as if he was drained of all of his energy.

"Sam! Use the knife!" Percy shouted at me from the other side of the hallway, trying to hold up a wobbly Annabeth. I tightened my fist around the leather grip of the knife and charged at the snake lady. She coiled up on her tail and prepared to strike again, but I locked eyes with her and she suddenly froze.

"Don't even think about moving, bitch." Her eyes darted back and forth nervously, but her body remained motionless, like she was petrified by that basilisk from that Harry Potter movie. She was raised up on her snake tail. I took a running start and jumped. It was like something took over and all time stopped. For a split second we locked eyes again and her voice passed through my head.

_Samantha Puckett this is just the beginning… For you and the Benson boy as well…_

"Get out of my head, snake!" I slashed the knife down and her head came rolling right off of her shoulders. She stayed as a decapitated statue for a moment before exploding into a shower of disgusting yellow powder. I brushed the dust off of my shoulder.

"Ugh, monster crap." I remembered Freddie, who looked like he was a couple seconds from passing out. I rushed over to him. He was lying flat on his back with his eyes closed. His usually perfectly neat hairdo was now a lazily tousled mess and he clenched his fists, unintentionally flexing his biceps. My breath hitched. He actually looked kind of… _hot_. I mentally face-palmed myself. _Not the time to be thinking about that, Puckett!_ I reached out and slapped his face a couple times.

"C'mon, Benson. Wakey, wakey!" I poked him in the face. "Annabeth! Percy! A little help here!" I called over my shoulder. The couple came jogging over to us. Annabeth sat down on the ground next to me and Percy ran into the classroom, coming back with a navy blue backpack. He pulled out a canteen and passed it over to me.

"Here. Give him some. It's nectar, drink of the gods." I gave him a 'Riiiiight' look, but pulled Freddie's head into my lap and held the canteen to his mouth anyways. As soon as the liquid hit his lips, he took a heaving breath and his eyes flickered open. Warm brown met with icy blue and for a scary moment, there was a warm, fuzzy feeling fluttering in my belly. I shook the feeling and thumped Freddie on the forehead with the butt of the knife.

"Morning, Fredducini," I said, smirking. Freddie rolled his eyes and reached up to rub his forehead.

"Mm, waking up to a Sam Puckett holding a knife. I hope this doesn't become a regular thing." I put the knife and the canteen down.

"Ha ha, Freddison, very funny." I suddenly realized the position we were in and I pushed his head out of my lap roughly. I stood up and turned towards Percy and Annabeth, poking a finger into Percy's chest. "Okay, new kids, you better tell me what's going on. Snake ladies? Bronze knives? Freddie being able to control bodies? What's up?" They exchanged glances.

"We can answer everything at camp. Well, almost everything…" Percy said eyeing Freddie, who had come up behind me, curiously.

"Camp?" I asked, climbing out of the chem classroom window after them. "What ca – Woah. That is one _giant _dog." Freddie 'huh'-ed at the sight of the enormous black dog that was sitting in the Ridgeway western parking lot right in between a vintage Mustang and an old Chevy pick-up. A tall, lanky kid with spikey black hair stepped out from behind the dog. His black aviator jacket contrasted intensely against his really, _really _pale skin. He swung a black iron sword back and forth. He flashed us a smile.

"Hey, meet Mrs. O' Leary the hellhound. I'm Nico, by the way, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Son of… Okay, what the hell? Did you all eat some crazy flakes for breakfast? You people are insane!" Freddie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy, Sam, easy…" I shrugged his hand off.

"You three nutcases. Explain. Now," I said glaring at Annabeth, Percy, and that Nico kid. Percy and Annabeth just clambered onto the hellhound. He held a hand out to help me up.

"Come on. Like I said, we'll explain at camp. Let's go." I looked at them skeptically. Freddie put a hand on my lower back.

"C'mon Sam, let's just go with them." I huffed, but grabbed onto Percy's hand.

"Fine. But you better tell me _everything _once we get to Camp Whatever."

"Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Off to Camp Half-Blood! WOO-HOO! <strong>

**A huge THANK YOU to the anonymous reviewer who suggested the whole Freddie-can-bloodbend idea! You're awesome! Send me a private message so I can thank you properly! :D**

**Thanks to all the others who've reviewed, as well! **

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	7. Goat Teens and Leopard Heads

**iOMGods**

**Chapter VII.**

* * *

><p>Freddie and I stumbled off of the hellhound, leaning against each other for support. The epically face peeling, adrenaline-inducing 'shadow-traveling', as Nico called it, had been fun during the ride, but the aftermath? Not so much. My legs felt like jelly and I was pretty sure that if the police pulled me over for suspected DUI and asked me to do the walk and turn test, I'd fail. Freddie didn't look like he was doing so hot either. His face was kinda green.<p>

"Don't throw up on Mama now, Benson. I will hurt you if you do." He took a deep breath and the green tinge slowly faded away. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you really think I'd just turn and puke all over you?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"How 'bout that one time –" He clapped a hand over my mouth.

"That was in sixth grade, Sam! I was already bus sick and then you just had to tell me that story about your Uncle Pablo! A sixth grade boy does not need to hear those things!" he shouted. I licked his hand and he automatically pulled it away from my face.

"Woah, ease up there, Drama Queen!" Before we could break out into WWIII, Nico called out to us from on top of the hill in front of us.

"Hey, quit your flirting and get up here!"

"We are not flirting!" we shouted at the same time. We locked eyes and stared each other for a couple seconds before someone yelled at us again. It was Percy this time.

"Yo, if you two are done gazing into each other's eyes, will you please get over here?" I gave Percy the finger before sticking my tongue out at Freddie.

"Race you to the top, Frederella."

"Oh you're o–" Before he could finish his sentence I started racing up the hill. I was halfway to the top when I heard Freddie's footsteps coming dangerously close. I broke out into a sprint and got to the top of the hill, but not before Freddie did. He touched the top _seconds _before I did. I pulled a face.

"Hey no fair! You have longer legs! Damn puberty…" I mumbled the last part under my breath. Freddie laughed and was about to reply, but he was cut off by Annabeth.

"You two will have plenty of opportunities to compete against each other here," she said, an amused look on her face.

"Where is here, anyways?" I asked looking up at the tall pine tree next to us, which had a sparkling gold blanket-type thingy hanging off of it.

"That," Percy said, pointing up at the tree, "is Thalia's tree and _this _is Camp Half-Blood." He extended his arm like he was presenting a prize on a game show. My jaw dropped. The valley suddenly cleared, revealing an enormous camp ground. It was like being at sixth grade camp all over again, but a hundred times better. Kids in orange t-shirts were scattered everywhere on the camp ground.

"What is this place?" Freddie asked. He seemed just as in awe as I was. Our guiding trio just exchanged grins. The started walking down the hill, beckoning for us to follow.

"Why don't you guys see for yourselves?" Percy called over his shoulder. "Oh and watch out, the tree's watch guard is heading up." I thought my jaw was going to drop completely from the rest of my body. A _dragon _came lumbering up the hill towards the tree. He curled his long, scaly body around the tree and his eyes fluttered closed. There was a slight rumbling underneath our feet.

"Holy crap! That's – that's a freakin' dragon!" Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all laughed at my excitement.

"That's Peleus," Annabeth explained, "He protects the tree."

"Dude! This place is so cool!"

Nico grinned. "Wait until you see our teacher." We approached a large building. Two men and a teenager were sitting at a table on the porch of the building. The teenager looked at us excitedly and smiled. He had curly brown hair and a couple of whiskers on his chin. He also wore one of those orange shirts. Now that I was closer, I could see the words 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' written across the chest.

"Yo, Percy! You're finally back, man!" He got up from his seat and trotted over to us. And when I said trotted – I meant he literally _trotted _over to us. Where the guy's legs should've been, there was a pair of furry goat legs, with hooves instead of feet. I heard Freddie let out a startled breath.

"Holy… this is not really happening…" he muttered under his breath.

The goat-teen pulled Annabeth, Percy, and Nico into a group hug, something Nico did not seem to enjoy at all. After clapping a hand on Percy's back, he sauntered over to me.

"Hey there. I'm Grover Underwood, satyr, protector of Percy Jackson, and _the _Lord of the Wild." He winked at me and shot me a flirty grin. I felt Freddie slightly tense up next to me. There was a weird feeling in my stomach, like a sort of kick in the gut. I eyed the Grover kid – goat? – and arched an eyebrow.

"You have a girlfriend, huh? Her name's Juniper?" Grover's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know? Woah, are you psychic or something?"

"Nope, I just sensed your loyal bond to her heart." The words spilled out of my mouth before I could think about them. "Um ew, did I just say that out loud?" Everyone nodded. Percy, Nico, Freddie, and Grover all shared the same shocked expression. Annabeth and the brown-haired guy with a scraggly beard just nodded like my weird outburst confirmed something. The other guy at the table just rolled his bloodshot eyes and took a sip from the Diet Coke can in front of him. "Uh, don't worry. Things like that won't be spewing out of my mouth often…"

"Wouldn't count on it…" Percy mumbled. "C'mon let's make some introductions." Freddie and I followed him up the steps and we stood in front of table where the two men sat. They were playing some kind of card game. "Freddie, Sam? This is Chiron, our teacher." The bearded man smiled at us warmly. I could see a peek of metal behind him; he was in a wheelchair. "And this is Mr. D, our camp director." Percy's tone became less-than-friendly when he introduced the black haired man. He took another lazy sip of his Diet Coke, barely regarding us. I immediately took a disliking to the dude. He seemed like a guy my mom would date.

Freddie, being the gentleman his psycho mom raised him to be, stepped up and shook hands with each man. "Hello, I'm Freddie Benson." The two men looked at me expectantly. I just crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"Sam Puckett," I said, with a nod of my head. Mr. D let out an exasperated sigh and readjusted the laurels on top of his head.

"Great, a butt kisser and a rebel. My job just keeps getting better and better." Chiron patted Mr. D's arm.

"Now, now, Mr. D, let's be welcoming to our newest campers." He rolled around the table and gestured for us to follow him inside the building. "Please Sam, Freddie, follow me into the Big House." He wheeled through the door and we followed him inside. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico walked in after us. "Make yourselves comfortable." I plopped down on the couch on one side of the room. Freddie settled himself next to me. Annabeth sat down on my other side. Percy and Nico stayed standing up. I eyed the leopard head planted on the wall.

"That's Seymour," Annabeth whispered to me, "He belongs to Mr. D." I raised my eyebrows.

"Hm, right…" I said, drawing out the 'i'. Chiron turned his wheelchair so he was facing us. He propped his arm up against the armrest of the wheelchair.

"So tell me, Freddie and Sam, how much do you know about Greek mythology?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter kinda sucks. Nothing really happened. It sort of a fillerintroduction to Camp Half-Blood. So yeah, sorry it sucked.**

**Maybe, if you leave enough reviews, I'll post another chapter later this afternoon... (And nooo it's not just another clever ruse to get you guys to review more... PSH!) So REVIEW please!**

**And special thanks to anon.10810 for the bloodbending idea from the last chapter. You rock! (Ha, I already thanked you, but I wanted to do it again ^-^)**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	8. Explanations and Realizations

Dang, I didn't get to update yesterday. Sorry! I went to my cousin's house all day and then I didn't get home until late last night. I apologize :|

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you think more people will read this story if I move it to the iCarly page of the FANFICTION website or should I just keep it here? I'll decide what to do based on your votes.<strong>

**A. KEEP ON PJO/iCARLY CROSSOVER PAGE**

**B. MOVE TO iCARLY PAGE**

**C. MOVE TO PJO PAGE**

**Leave a review with the letter of your vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>iOMGods<strong>

**Chapter VIII.**

* * *

><p>| FREDDIE'S P.O.V. |<p>

_Greek mythology? _I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know much, but Sam seems to, right Sam?" I said, referring to her earlier interpretation of parts of Annabeth and Percy's whispered conversation. She glanced at me before responding.

"Well sure," she shrugged her right shoulder, "The Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades; the rest of the Olympians: Athena, Hephaestus, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Ares, and Hermes; demigods and quests; mythical creatures like dryads" – she eyed Grover's furry hindquarters as he trotted into the room – "and satyrs…" Chiron's eyes regarded Sam thoughtfully.

"Ms. Puckett –"

"Just Sam," she interrupted. I grinned. Of course she would want to skip over all that formal "Ms." crap. The wheelchaired man nodded.

"Sam," he corrected himself, "Where did you learn all of this?" I turned towards her curiously. I had been asking myself the same question. Her eyes shifted around like she was uncomfortable with telling us about it.

"Well, my, uh, dad told me all these stories about stuff like that. Before he, um, bailed out on me and my mom." I immediately started feeling guilty for unintentionally bringing up her dad. It was a touchy subject for her. My dad wasn't around either, but unlike Sam, I hadn't been given the time to get to know him. It must've sucked at least a hundred times more. She smiled hesitantly, as if she was reluctant to share any more of her personal life with these people. "I remember he would tell me about all that stuff like it was real. He talked about the gods like he knew them personally or something."

"But all that 'stuff', they're just myths, right?" I asked, uncertainty crawling in my voice. Grover walked over to me and shook a hoof out in front of him.

"Uh, hello? Goat-boy right in front of you! They're no myths, bro." I didn't know what to say. Percy spoke up.

"Was that snake lady not enough proof for you?" Annabeth waved up her dagger like she was reminding me of the incident. Chiron held up his hand in a 'wait a minute' signal.

"Snake lady? At the Seattle school?" They had a short conversation recapping the fight.

"And then Sam totally cleaved her head off," Annabeth finished.

"Yeah and it must've been pretty painful, because I could feel her essence screaming bloody murder on her way down to the pits of Tartarus." I gave Nico a weird look and then made to edit my role in the fight.

"What about when I –" I noticed Percy shaking his head vigorously from behind Chiron's back. "Never mind." Chiron glanced at me suspiciously before pressing on.

"The Lamia… Curious as to why she would show up in a Seattle school…" He looked me in the eye. "So you see, Mr. Benson, Sam, the monsters, the gods, the 'myths', they are all true." As insane as all of it sounded, it just felt right to accept it. I leaned back into the cushions of the couch and nodded. Sam, on the other hand was practically jumping out of her seat, apparently pulled out of the stupor of mentioning her dad.

"Best day _ever_! First I get to whoop some crazy psycho's ass, then I take a totally face-peeling, adrenaline pumping ride all the way across the country, and now I find out that all that mythology chiz is real? Awesome!" She fist pumped the air and let out a woot. I laughed. She was like a cute little kid getting a pony for Christmas. Not that I thought she was cute or anything… I shook that thought out of my head.

"So, does this mean I should be expecting some Greek god to walk by anytime soon?" I asked, waiting for a toga-clad figure to pop up in a cloud of smoke.

"Actually, you've already met one," Chiron said. "The charming and ever-so welcoming Dionysus sits outside waiting to finish our game of pinochle at this very moment." I took a disbelieving peek at the back of the disheveled black hair out on the deck.

"That guy's a _god_?" I looked at Sam. "He looks like a guy your mom would date, no offense." Sam shook her head.

"None taken. I was thinking the exact same thing, dude."

"Hail, the mighty Dionysus, god of wine," Percy said sarcastically. Mr. D's voice boomed into the office.

"Mighty indeed, Peter Johnson, take that to heart!" I mentally jotted down a note. _Mr. D – not good with names…_

"Okay, so the gods are real, mythology walks among us, blah, blah, blah… How do Freddie and I fit into all of this?" Sam questioned. Chiron laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on each armrest.

"You are demigods." I raised my eyebrows. _Me, a demigod?_ "Sometimes the gods would come down to Earth and mate with humans, resulting in an offspring that is of both godly and mortal qualities. Some are able to go out and live regular lives in the mortal world. Others, not so much. They send off too much of a powerful demigod scent and they are constantly attracting monsters. So, they come to stay at Camp Half-Blood."

"Year round camper, right here and a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," Annabeth said, pointing her thumb at her chest.

"Son of Poseidon." That was from Percy. "God of the sea."

Sam and I looked at Nico. He gave us a little salute. "Son of Hades, god of the Underworld." Chiron nodded and continued.

"Two sure signs of being a demigod are dyslexia and ADD or ADHD. Dyslexia due to the fact that demigod brains are hardwired to read ancient Greek, not English. The ADD or ADHD is a result of your battle instincts. Demigods are impulsive, always on their feet and ready to battle. They aren't usually ready-made for sitting in a classroom all day. I assume you two have both?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I sure do. But Freddie doesn't. He's Ridgeway's resident nerd." I opened my mouth indignantly, but Sam cut me off. "Ah ah, don't deny it, Freddork." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, yes, I do perform well in academics, but I was diagnosed with both of those things when I was younger. But my mom pretty much beat it out of me before I started grade school, so it never really was a problem." I stared at the appalled faces around me. "Oh! She didn't literally _beat _it out of my system. She just trained me to fight against it, I guess."

"Hm, you seem like a much disciplined young man, Mr. Benson," Chiron said, spurring protests from Nico and Percy.

"Hey! We're plenty disciplined! We just have some – uh – problems along the way!" Chiron hushed them.

"Rest assure, Freddie, despite your lack of dyslexia and ADHD, you are, indeed, a demigod. And a very powerful one at that. You as well, Sam."

"Alright, so Sam and I are two powerful demigods. Who are our godly parents?"

"We can only guess until your parent rightfully claims you. But, I believe your new camp mates may be able to answer that question. Annabeth? Percy?" Percy walked over to me.

"Well, from what I saw at school today, I'd have to say we're brothers." He clapped a hand on my back.

"Brothers? So my dad is Poseidon?" Percy grinned.

"Welcome to the family, bro." It made sense. I stopped the water from hitting me when that football player threw it at me. I sent water flying out of the water fountain. I returned Percy's smile.

"Awesome."

"So what about me? I've known both of my parents, well at least at one point of my life. Would my godly parent be my dad? He split pretty early in my life." Sam fiddled with her hair uncomfortably. Annabeth tapped her index finger against her chin.

"I don't think it was your dad who was a god. From what I observed, you are very much a daughter of Aphrodite." I raised my eyebrows. Sam's expression mirrored mine.

"Besides," Nico inputted, "I can sense your father's soul in the Underworld. He's one hundred percent mortal." I saw a flicker of sadness in Sam's eyes.

"Underworld? Does that mean he's… dead?"

Nico's eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew." I noticed Sam's growing discomfort of the sympathetic looks she was getting from the people in the room. If there one thing Sam hated the most, it was other people's pity. I brushed the side of her arm lightly. She shrugged it off and mustered up a 'hey, what can you do about it?' smile.

"Oh," she said bluntly. She cleared her throat. "So, Aphrodite, huh? The gods must have a sense of humor 'cause from what I remember, Aphrodite is all about love and beauty, two things that I'm obviously lacking." _Lacking? Sam, you're absolutely gorgeous. Wait, what? Where did that come from?_ Nico broke my inner ranting.

"You're actually pretty hot." I instantly felt my blood starting to boil. I looked at Sam, praying that she would brush the sorry kid off. I almost let out a sigh of relief when she let out a snort.

"Yeah, and you're like fifteen. Not gonna happen, kid." I laughed when Nico's hopeful expression dropped. "What's so funny, Frednub?" Sam asked, turning to me. Luckily, something that sounded like a conch shell blew from somewhere outside of the Big House, sparing me from having to come up with an explanation as to why Sam's rejection of another guy was suddenly a relief to me. Chiron began wheeling out the door. Mr. D's spot had been abandoned.

"Ah, dinner time. I suppose it's a good time for getting claimed. Shall we get going to the dining pavilion?" We followed Chiron off the deck and towards the heart of the camp. I watched as Annabeth and Percy walked behind Chiron, their interlocked hands swinging in between them. They were cute, the blonde girl and the dark haired guy. Suddenly an image of me and Sam walking around the camp in the same way flashed in my mind. I caught myself smiling at the thought.

_Was I falling for Sam?_

"Yo, Fredchiz, pick up the pace. Mama smells barbeque!" The tingly feeling I got when she shoved me in the arm and the way I admired her bouncy, gold curls when she bounded ahead of me gave me my answer.

_Yes. Most definitely yes._

* * *

><p><strong>SEDDIE, FTW! Oh Nico, trying to chop it up with Sam... Okay so YAY! They finally figure out the truth about who they really are. What's gonna happen next? Review, review, review to find out, out, out!<strong>

**Review if you want more Seddie! ^-^**

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	9. Holding Hands and Getting Claimed

**iOMGods**

**Filler Chapter.**

* * *

><p>| SAM'S P.O.V. |<p>

Chiron stopped his wheelchair in the middle of the path, causing me to have to stop in mid-step. Somebody crashed into my back. I was hit by the familiar scent of cinnamon and a hint of mint. The person's arms automatically wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. A brown band on the guy's wrist clued me in to who he was.

"Sorry 'bout that," he whispered into my ear. I swat his arms away and tumbled out of his grasp. I punched him in the arm.

"That's for pushing me, nerd!"

"Well sorry for saving you from falling, demon!" I saw Annabeth and Percy exchange stupid knowing grins and I automatically stepped back from Freddie. I cleared my throat and stuck my hands into the butt pockets of my jeans.

"So, why'd we stop? I'm getting kinda hungry here." Chiron wheeled around and smiled apologetically.

"Yes, I apologize. It's just that I'm getting a bit uncomfortable in this wheelchair. I think I'll just walk the rest of the way." Walk? The dude was in a wheelchair, he couldn't just stand up and –

"Horse," Freddie and I said at the same time. We glared at each other for a couple of seconds before turning back to Chiron. He stood a few heads taller than I did and from the waist up, he looked like a regular sweater-ed man. But from the waist down he was a –

"Horse." I repeated. My jaw dropped. "So you're _the _Chiron? Trainer of heroes and all that chiz?" The centaur nodded. I just shook my head in amazement. "This day just keeps getting better and better…" Suddenly, the strong smell of deliciously cooked barbeque wafted towards us. I struggled to keep the drool from coming out of the corner of my mouth. "Okay, Mama smells barbeque. We gotta go. I'm really hungry." Freddie let out a snort.

"When are you not?" I responded by sticking my tongue out at him. As Chiron led us to the dining pavilion, I couldn't help but notice Percy and Annabeth. They were walking hand-in-hand, but that's not what drew my attention, every couple did that. No, it was just their… familiarity with one another. They joked around, they exchanged friendly punches, they gave each other casual little kisses. Blame the possible Aphrodite in me, but they were just so _cute._ I gagged at that girly monster of a thought.

"Something wrong, Puckett?" he asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Ugh, I think the Aphrodite half of me is starting to dominate. Gods…" Did I just say god_s_? Freddie raised his eyebrows amusedly and smirked.

"Aw, is Sammy getting all soft and girly?" Just as I raised my fist to punch him in the kisser, Chiron announced our arrival at the dining pavilion. I dropped my fist, but gave Freddie a 'I'm not done with you' look. I smirked when a flicker of fear passed through his eyes. I turned my attention to the dining pavilion. There were a bunch of tables with a different number of kids at each one. Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Grover all walked towards different tables. I wondered why they just didn't all sit at one table.

"One table for each god or goddess," Chiron said, as if reading my mind. "Come, let us introduce you to the rest of the campers." We followed him to a table situated at the head of all the other tables. Mr. D – who I still couldn't believe was a god – was in the middle of making some announcements. He stopped short when he saw us approaching.

"Oh, and two more brats have joined this godforsaken camp. There they are –" Chiron gave the wine god a pointed look. "Fine, you have two brand new additions to Camp Hal-Blood: Eddie Mason and Fran Bucket." The centaur whispered something in Mr. D's ear. "Ah, I mean, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett. Both are undetermined…"

A kind of blue glow came from behind me. I turned and realized that the light was coming from the glowing trident floating above Freddie's head.

Chiron called out, "Hail, Fredward Benson, son of Poseidon!" He bent down into a bow and I watched as the other campers hurried to copy his movement.

Freddie's nervous half-smile was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been forever, I'm sorry. Well, I got you guys 2 chapters today, so enjoy!<strong>

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


	10. Chocolates and Meeting A Goddess

**iOMGods**

**Chapter X**

* * *

><p>|SAM'S P.O.V. |<p>

I woke up to the sound of a little bell, like the ones that go off when you walk into a store. I rubbed my eyes, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then I remembered. Freddie had been claimed. I blacked out shortly after. _Where am I?_

I stood up and found myself surrounded by racks of clothes. A majority of them being pink. I frowned. There was a rack of skirts, a rack of frilly blouses, a rack of dresses… even a couple shelves of high heeled shoes. It looked like a store Carly would shop at. Speaking of Carly… I wondered what she was doing now. Sending out a police search for me and Freddie? Rocking back and forth on her couch, wondering where her two best friends were? Maybe she was –

"Holy crap." I did a double take as I walked by a full length body mirror. I gaped at my reflection. My face looked like it had been air brushed to perfection. My skin tone was perfectly even. The stubborn zit that had started to form on my forehead this morning was gone. It looked like my make-up had been done by a studio professional. Dark, smoky eye shadow with a hint of brown and gold along my brow bone really made my blue eyes pop. My eyelashes looked ridiculously long and my cheeks were brushed with a little bit of blush. I ripped my gaze away from my face and let out a yelp when I saw what I was wearing.

A white dress draped across my body. The neckline, _yikes_, plunged lower than I was used to and the hem barely grazed right above mid-thigh. Brown gladiator sandals laced up all the way up to my calves, right below the knee. There was a gold band encircled around both of my upper arms. My hair flowed all the way down to my waist and the tips fluttered around, even though there was absolutely no breeze inside the little store.

"What the he–"

"Language, my dear." I whipped around and found a woman browsing through one of the racks of clothing. She was beautiful – gorgeous eyes, high cheekbones, full lips, and strong jawline that followed through to a swan-like neck. I couldn't tell you what color her eyes were or what color her hair was, it was constantly shifting, each phase ever just as beautiful as the last. She turned towards me and held a long purple, red-carpet worthy dress up to her already stunning red dress that hugged her perfect figure.

"Cute, no?"

"Aphrodite." I raised my eyebrows. "Mom?" The lady smiled, revealing a row of pearly whites.

"Hello, Sam. It's been a long time." The stunned feeling wore off and I furrowed my eyebrows at Aphrodite, my mom. The word felt weird in my mouth.

"How could _you _be my mom? My mom's Pam Puckett and there is no way you could be her, unless you enjoy drinking beer excessively and inviting sleaze-balls over to your house." I crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation. Aphrodite sighed.

"Would you like the shot version or the long version," she asked.

"The long version. I want to know everything." The stunning woman snapped her fingers and suddenly I was sitting in a little café table that had materialized in the middle of the store. Warm coffee sat in the expensive-looking porcelain cup in front of me. A platter of little cookies and chocolates sat in between us. I immediately grabbed three of each and stuffed them into my mouth, ignoring Aphrodite's raised eyebrows.

"You might want to slow down a bit?" I swallowed the last piece of chocolate hard.

"Aphrodite –"

"Mom," she interrupted with a smile. I licked some melted chocolate off of my finger.

"_Mom_," I said forcefully, "telling me to slow down while eating is like telling a fish not to swim or a bird not to fly." To make a pointed I popped two more chocolates into my mouth. "Now, tell me how exactly _you _are my mother when I've been living with Pam Puckett as my mom for my whole life." Aphrodite cleared her throat and laced her fingers together, resting her chin on her intertwined fingers.

"Your father, Stan Puckett, was a clear-sighted mortal. He could see mythological things for what they truly were," she added, catching my questioning look. I nodded in understanding and she continued. "We met at a café in Seattle. He was my waiter," she smiled at the memory. "I'd visit that café every day just to pay him a visit. He was a very handsome man." She gave me a pointed look. "Now I know what you're thinking, 'Oh, she's Aphrodite. She thinks that about every man that catches her eye.'" I raised my eyebrows. That's exactly what I'd been thinking.

The love goddess waved a hand dismissively and continued with her story. "I remember one day I ordered strawberry shortcake with my coffee, and your father had arranged the strawberries in the shape of a heart and asked me on a date. I said yes, of course. He was so sweet." I felt like barfing. This woman was talking about the man who'd left my mother and me in the dust. "I'd like to say that we were very much in love while we dated." She sighed happily.

"Then I got pregnant with you, Sam." I shuddered at the thought of parent sex. "I knew, well before you were even born, that you were going to be a magnificent baby girl."

"Doesn't every mother-to-be think that?" I grumbled, feeling the cookies and chocolate I had rammed down my throat churning in my tummy. Aphrodite shook her head and smiled.

"It was more than that motherly feeling. I _knew _you were going to be a very powerful demigod. I knew you'd make me proud. I wasn't disappointed. When you were born, you were the most _beautiful _baby girl." I blinked; it was the first anyone expected something from me other than eating all their food or screaming at the elderly. She reached for my hand, which had been dropped to the table after I had eaten another cookie. I snatched it away quickly and she hid the awkward moment by leaning to reach for a small chocolate.

"I still don't see how this connects to my mo– Pam Puckett." She delicately nibbled on her chocolate.

"I started ignoring my godly duties. All I wanted to do was spend time with you and your father." She smiled, lost in memories. Suddenly, her eyes saddened. "Zeus wasn't too happy with me. He called me back to Olympus, told me to never see you again. But Sam, you were my favorite. Always so happy, always so energetic. You were lovely." It was weird, having someone describe me like that. Tears started clouding her eyes. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to grab her hand and tell her not to cry. Curse these new Aphrodite-feelings.

"I didn't want to leave you, baby. Trust me, I didn't. I knew that if I left you, it would hurt you and your father so much. So I did what I thought was right. I wiped all of your memories of me and replaced them with Pamela Mariner, a beautiful woman who I knew would take care of you and your father."

"You took my memories?" I balled my hands into fists. "You messed with my head?" I stood up, my hair flying behind me. "What kind of person messes with other people's heads?"

"Sam I –"

"I bet that my dad broke through whatever magical memory taking chiz you put on him. That's why he left me and my mom. He left us with nothing to go after _you_. His leaving broke my mother! It broke our family! Do you know how much it sucks for a seven year old kid to not have her dad? All I had was a drug addict, alcoholic woman who titled herself as 'Mom'." To my horror, there was a prickle of tears in the back of my eyes. Aphrodite stepped around the table and wrapped her arms around me. I struggled futilely for a couple seconds before relaxing onto her shoulder. She squeezed me closer. For a couple of seconds, I actually let myself sink into the comfort of being in a mother's arms before stepping out of her hold.

"I want to go back now." I didn't make eye contact with her. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about her yet. It was an uncertain feeling. She nodded and gave me hand a little squeeze.

"Remember, I love you, my daughter. I hope you can forgive me for what I had to do," she whispered. She pressed her lips to my temple and with the vision of her beautiful smile, I blacked out once again.

* * *

><p><strong>The second chapter today!<strong>

**Love,**

**DEETRIXJAAY :3**


End file.
